1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lock systems and more particularly pertains to an automatic door locking/unlocking device for an automotive vehicle which is designed to automatically lock and unlock the vehicle's doors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of automatic locking and unlocking devices for vehicles is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,718, which issued to Sasaki, et al on Mar. 5, 1985 discloses a door lock/unlock system for an automotive vehicle to include a safety device for preventing a mis-operation thereof. Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,776 which issued to Marcus Metz on Dec. 1, 1987 and which is directed to an electrical circuit that automatically locks door locks of a motor vehicle at a predetermined speed. A further patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,114 that issued to Mary Rippe on Jul. 18, 1989 and directed to a locking system for the doors of an automotive vehicle.
While all of these above-mentioned patents illustrate the fact that automatic locking technology is available in the prior art, non of these devices and their associated circuits provide for both automatic locking and unlocking of vehicle doors without any driver input. As such, there appears to be a need for some type of device which would provide both automatic locking and unlocking of vehicle doors without driver input and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.